kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Denilson Pereira Neves
Kjo është arkiva e kandidimeve për heqje ose vënie të privilegjeve për administrues ose burokrat =Administrues= Joni (i miratuar) #Joni #:E mbeshtes kandidaturen. Ke bere pune te mire me sa kam pare. Dori | Diskutim 2005 Mars 20 01:57 (UTC) Dan (i miratuar) Hipi Zhdripi--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Qershor 7 01:04 (UTC) *E mbeshtes kandidaturen dhe do te jap privilegjin administrues per nja dy dite po s'pati kundershtime. Ke bere tere ate pune te mire ketu tek Wikipedia Shqiptare, dhe faleminderit qe po pranon per administrues. Dori | Diskutim 2005 Qershor 9 01:12 (UTC) Ko.S.ystem.OV@ (i miratuar) # Ko.S.ystem.OV@ bet 0 (i miratuar) *E kandidoj Përdoruesi:bet_0( ka kërku njëherë ), bone pune te mirë dhe besoj se ai edhe në të ardhmen ka me bo punë t'mirë. --K.S.ystem 35px ??? 2006 Shkurt 4 03:45 (UTC) * Dori | Diskuto 2006 Shkurt 4 13:19 (UTC) Mig (i miratuar) * Nje perdoruese e mire dhe ka ndihmua prej qe ka filluar, plus ka shkrua disa artikuj te mira, sipsh.: Shakira. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 9 Qershor 2006 19:15 (UTC) Uni (i miratuar, më vonë ju hoqën privilegjet) * Aktualisht është një përdorues shumë i rregullt në Wikipedia dhe me përvojë shumëvjeçare. Ndërkohë që në Wikipedia për mëse një muaj nuk figuron asnjë administrator, Uni ka kohë që ka rifilluar përsëri nga puna me një intensitet shumë të lartë, dhe që është për të marrë shembull. Redaktimet e tij janë kualitative, të shumta dhe konform rregullave drejtshkrimore të gjuhes shqipe. Hidhini një sy edhe statistikës. Me respekt Shqiptari nga 26 Korrik 2006 15:00 (UTC) Puntori (i miratuar) * Bëj kërkesë për privilegje administrimi në Wikipedia shqip. Arsyet: # Punoj në një kompani të zhvillimit të programeve kompjuterike e që dmth sëpaku 8 orë në ditë jam para kompjuterit (pa llogaritur kyçjen nga shtëpia). # Wikipedia më intereson dhe më duket një thesar akoma i pa çmuar nga shqiptarët por që do të ketë një rëndësi të madhe për gjeneratat e reja - dmth e marr seriozisht. # Mundësia ime për të qenë thuajse tërë kohën "me një sy" tek wikipedia me jep mundësi kontrolli në rast të nderhyrjeve dëmtuese të antarëve ose edituesve të rasiti. # Kyçja e një administruesi të ri në grupin e administruesve lehtëson administrimin. Kontributet e mia: Shih këtu (Puntori 23 Gusht 2006 08:56 (UTC)) ---- sepse edhe ky si Leka janë duke e mbajtur gjallë projektin që disa mujë edhe qysh po doket e kanë njetë me nejtë besnik. Qysh e thashë për Lekën: Pasi që Leka dhe Puntori kanë dëshmuar që dijeni e tyre në hapësiren fetare ta përdorin në interese dhe qëllime të projektit tonë d.m.th krijimin e një enciklopedie shkencore në gjuhën shqipe mendojë se këta do të jenë administratorë të vyeshëm jo vetëm për zgjedhjen e konflikteve nga kjo hapësirë por edhe më gjërë.--Hipi Zhdripi 23 Gusht 2006 13:04 (UTC) E ka kalxua veten shume mire ne WP. —Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 24 Gusht 2006 13:03 (UTC) Leke Mjeku (nuk pranoi kandidimin) * Pasi që Leka dhe Puntori kanë dëshmuar që dijeni e tyre në hapësiren fetare ta përdorin në interese dhe qëllime të projektit tonë d.m.th krijimin e një enciklopedie shkencore në gjuhën shqipe mendojë se këta do të jenë administratorë të vyeshëm jo vetëm për zgjedhjen e konflikteve nga kjo hapësirë por edhe më gjërë.--Hipi Zhdripi 23 Gusht 2006 13:01 (UTC) # Për se po punon tipi qysh duhet, mënyra se si diskutonë osht fantazi po i ikë provokimeve.--Hipi Zhdripi 23 Gusht 2006 13:01 (UTC) # eshte nje perdorues i mire, voten tem e ki. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 24 Gusht 2006 13:06 (UTC) # Propozim pa asnje rezerve per kete redaktues shembullor. Thjesht, e meriton. Uni 4 Shtator 2006 16:41 (UTC) Reagimet e kandidateve të sponsorizuar Reagime të anëtareve të tjerë * Kam bindjen se kandidati LekeMjeku, ndonese tani per tani nuk eshte plotesisht i vendosur, ai duhet dhe do te bashkohet ne grupin tone, per te krijuar keshtu nje barazpeshe ideologjike brenda grupit te administratoreve. Ky faktor domethenes do te ndikonte shume per menjanimin e konflikteve, mbarevajtjen e punes e mbi te gjitha pershpejtimin e saj. Uni 8 Shtator 2006 21:51 (UTC) Aeternus (i tërhequr) * E propozoi kete perdorues, per shkak eshte nje perdorues aktiv, ka shkruajt disa artikuj te mira, dhe ka ndihmuar te artikujt etj... --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 25 Dhjetor 2006 23:17 (UTC) # --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 25 Dhjetor 2006 23:17 (UTC) # - (Puntori 10 Janar 2007 14:14 (UTC)) # ndrrova menje --Lem31 14 Janar 2007 21:53 (UTC) # -- Më duket pak si shpejt. Dori | Diskuto 13 Janar 2007 02:56 (UTC) # - Nuk jam më i interesuar... --Λeternus 16 Janar 2007 18:39 (UTC) Lem31 (i tërhequr) * Po propozoj vetem time sepse jam aktiv edhe kam filluar disa faqje muzike; plus tesh do te filloj me shrkuaj me shume... Falemners --Lem31 8 Janar 2007 14:29 (UTC) # për momentin / kurse - - pas arritjes së 1000 artikujve, per te rrespektuar rregullat e vendosura (momentalisht ka 139 postime ) - (Puntori 8 Janar 2007 23:07 (UTC)) # Tepër shpejt. Dori | Diskuto 13 Janar 2007 02:56 (UTC) Eagleal (i miratuar) E kandidoj këtë përdorues pasi që është mjaft aktiv, ka njohuri teknike dhe mund t'i kryejë të gjitha punët administrative këtu. --Λeternus 3 Korrik 2007 09:02 (UTC) * --Λeternus 3 Korrik 2007 09:02 (UTC) * --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 3 Korrik 2007 12:04 (UTC) * --Lem31 3 Korrik 2007 14:08 (UTC) * --Lagoon 7 Korrik 2007 07:13 (UTC) * -Akoma nuk i ka arritur 1000 artikuj, sipas rregullores. (Puntori 11 Korrik 2007 07:13 (UTC)) Reagimi i kandidatit të sponsorizuar * E pranoj kandidaturën. Faleminderit Λeternus dhe ju të gjithve --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 5 Korrik 2007 16:52 (UTC) Λeternus (i miratuar) Përdorues dhe anëtar të nderuar të sq.Wiki, kandidoj Λeternus si administrator (me të drejta sysop) pasi shumë kohë që ndihmon këtu në sq.Wiki, mjaft njohje me rregulloren e Wikipediës, mjaft redaktime (edhe në Mainspace), dhe sidomos shumë përpjekje dhe zëmër për të ndihmuar në këtë projekt. Faleminderit. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 27 Gusht 2007 13:24 (UTC) Votimi * - [[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 27 Gusht 2007 13:24 (UTC) * - (Puntori 18 Shtator 2007 08:15 (UTC)) * - --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 18 Shtator 2007 14:18 (UTC) * - --Λeternus 28 Shtator 2007 10:06 (UTC) ---- Ah, harrova, gjëja më e rëdësishme nuk janë sa redaktime ka bërë (edhe pse janë gjith ata) por kualiteti i tyre (Dream Theatre, etc..). Mendoj se vërtet e meriton--[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 18 Shtator 2007 13:59 (UTC) :Falemnderit për nominim Eagleal. --Λeternus 28 Shtator 2007 10:06 (UTC) ::S'mund të votosh për veten, por po e marr si pranim të kandidaturës. Dori | Diskuto 5 Tetor 2007 20:49 (UTC) =Burokrat= Ko.S.ystem.OV@ (i mohuar) : Kandidoj përdoruesin Ko.S.ystem.OV@ për burokrat. ::Sa i përket punës mendoj se vetëm këto informata këtu mjaftojnë, kurse sa i përket sjelleve në këtë komunitet ju i vlerësoni me qendrimet tuaja. (Puntori 9 Tetor 2007 10:53 (UTC)) Votimi * - (Puntori 9 Tetor 2007 10:53 (UTC)) * — [[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 12 Tetor 2007 15:12 (UTC) * PËR - Zeke 12 Tetor 2007 19:21 (UTC) **Zeke, më vjen keq por nuk ke pasur edhe aq redaktime sa për të votuar. Këtë kusht e shtove për të mos lejuar "sockpuppets" para votimit dhe nuk u kundërshtua. Nuk po them që ti je "sockpuppet" por mendoj se duhet të kesh më shumë redaktime (që përkthehen në njohuri të projektit). Dori | Diskuto 22 Tetor 2007 03:14 (UTC) **Zeke, eshte edituese e mese rregullt tek sq.Wiktionary (edituese e vetme aktive per momentin) dhe me sa di une eshte dhe vezhguese e rregullt tek sq.Wikipedia keshtu qe nuk eshte e drejte te i hiqet drejta e votes. (Puntori 22 Tetor 2007 13:04 (UTC)) * - --Hipi Zhdripi 13 Tetor 2007 02:56 (UTC) Njohuri të mangëta në drejtshkim dhe njohjen e shqipes në përgjithësi (8) dhe mangësi në komunikim me përdoruesit tjerë (5). * - Leke Mjeku 13 Tetor 2007 08:04 (UTC) Jam krejtesisht i nje mendimi me Hipi Zhdripin. Perdoruesi jo vetem qe nuk zoteron mire gjuhen shqipe, i mungojne shume aftesi dhe cilesi, por edhe nuk di te sillet me perdoruesit e tjere. Do te ishte nje fyerje e rende per shqipetaret, dhe Vikipedian shqiptare, nese ajo do te perfaqsohej nga nje njeri i tille. Statistikat e tij mund te jene te gjata, e redaktimet e medhaja, por jo cdo "redaktim" eshte pune, cilesi. Se ai zoteron nje kompjuter e internet, ka kohe te kaloje ne Vikipedia, kjo nuk do te thote te jete burokrati i saj. Per mendimin tim ai as titullin administrator nuk e meriton. Shndet! * Dori | Diskuto 22 Tetor 2007 03:14 (UTC) * Kandidimi mohohet pasi nuk ka miratim të mjaftueshëm (3 për (ose 4 nëse Zekë lejohet), 2 kundër). Dori | Diskuto 2 Nëntor 2007 18:10 (UTC) :: OT: Votimi i Zeke pranohet pasi qe ne nje projekt te wikimedisë eshte shume aktiv. :::Po shkoja në bazë të rregullave të vëna para kandidimit, por edhe po të quhej ai votim, përsëri s'kishte vota të mjaftueshme. Dori | Diskuto 2 Nëntor 2007 18:33 (UTC) : Dori, u ndieva pak keq kur pashë se më është mohuar e drejta e votimit por sido që të jet, qenka rregulluar edhe kjo punë. Puntori, faleminderit për plotësimin e të dhënave lidhur me mua. Zeke 2 Nëntor 2007 18:54 (UTC) Puntori (nuk pranoi kandidimin) E kandidoi Puntori-n per burokrat, eshte nje perdorues shume aktiv dhe i zellshem. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 2 Nëntor 2007 19:05 (UTC) :Falmenderit per propozimin por NUK E PRANOJ, ( ), nuk kam kohe perangazhim me te madh ne wikipedia. (Puntori 5 Nëntor 2007 08:13 (UTC)) Votimi * --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 2 Nëntor 2007 19:05 (UTC) * Dori | Diskuto 2 Nëntor 2007 21:40 (UTC) * — [[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 3 Nëntor 2007 20:32 (UTC). * 100%. Sjellja e tij me te tjeret eshte e papranueshme. -- Leke Mjeku 3 Nëntor 2007 22:18 (UTC) Eagleal (i mohuar) Mendoj se Eagleal i plotëson të gjitha kushtet për burokrat. Sidomos e çmoj shumë për aftësitë e tij teknike, dhe për zellin e madh që të kontribojë në të gjitha aspektet në Wikipedia.. --Λeternus 3 Nëntor 2007 20:51 (UTC) Votimi * --Λeternus 3 Nëntor 2007 20:51 (UTC) * -- Leke Mjeku 3 Nëntor 2007 22:18 (UTC) * Dori | Diskuto 3 Nëntor 2007 23:52 (UTC) * --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 4 Nëntor 2007 19:16 (UTC) * - (Puntori 5 Nëntor 2007 08:14 (UTC)) ---- ** Nuk pati votat e nevojshme (4 për, 1 kundër). Dori | Diskuto 20 Nëntor 2007 00:53 (UTC) Λeternus Parashtroj per burokrat Aeternusin. Eshte i vetmi nder administratore qe sillet mire e ne menyre te pranueshme, si edhe, mendoj une, eshte i denje per detyren e burokratit. Jam i bindur se ai do ta kryeje kete pune mire, me drejtesi e asnjanesi. Votimi * -- Leke Mjeku 3 Nëntor 2007 22:18 (UTC) * Dori | Diskuto 3 Nëntor 2007 23:52 (UTC) * — Dakort 100%, shumë i drejt (ndonjëherë edhe shumë :P). --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 4 Nëntor 2007 00:36 (UTC) * --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 4 Nëntor 2007 19:16 (UTC) * - mbaj kete qendrim sepse angazhimi i ketij perdoruesi eshte vetem ne nje fushe. Shpresoj ne mirkuptim Aeternus. (Puntori 5 Nëntor 2007 08:15 (UTC)) ---- ** Nuk pati votat e nevojshme (3 për, 1 kundër, 1 neutral). Dori | Diskuto 20 Nëntor 2007 00:53 (UTC) =Heqje privilegjesh= Uni (i miratuar) *Asgje personale, gjithçka profesionale. Arsyet:: #Reagime të pa matura dhe të shpejta me përmbajtje negative. #Editime në diskutime të ndryshme duke mos paraqitur identitetin me qëllim që përmbajtja të i mveshet përdoruesit para postues. #Fshierje të përmbajtjeve me qëllim të fshehjes së tyre, dhe me qëllim të përshtatjes së tyre për interesa te tija. #Përçarje mes administruesve dhe përdoruesve duke i paraqitur ata që jan jasht Shqipërisë si jo shqipëtarë. #Mos bashkpunim në zbutjen e konfliktit, por gjithmon me tendencë nënçmimi dhe me tendecë që fjala e fundit të jet e tija. Me respekt dhe pa anim personal. P.S. Për këtë përmbajtje është i njohtuar Burokrati përmes emailit personal privat, pra kushdo që e gris të e dijë. (Puntori 9 Shtator 2006 17:10 (UTC)) PS: Cfare te dije? Do ja rrush lart e posht apo cfare? Kërkesa është bërë tek Wikipedia:Kuvendi, teksti është zhvendosur këtu nga Përdoruesi:Dori. Votimi # Dori | Diskuto 9 Shtator 2006 17:33 (UTC) # Puntori | (Puntori 9 Shtator 2006 17:50 (UTC)) # --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 9 Shtator 2006 20:27 (UTC) # --bet_0 10 Shtator 2006 09:06 (UTC) # --Hipi Zhdripi 10 Shtator 2006 13:12 (UTC) # ---Mig 13 Shtator 2006 09:16 (UTC) Reagime Më vjen keq që Uni sillet kështu se ka dhënë kontribute të mira, por ka treguar që ka abuzuar privilegjet e administruesit pasi bën dhe thirje për luftë që s'kanë të bëjnë fare me projektin. Dori | Diskuto 9 Shtator 2006 17:31 (UTC) :Hiq tekstin e pa bazuar ne fakte.vTe paralajmeroj te mos shpifesh. Ti Dori bie ne kundershtim me theniet e tua, sepse Uni nuk ka se si te marre pjese ne diskutim, perderisa ti e ke bllokuar. Mund te them se je kontradiktor dhe jo i afte per te shkruar artikuj enciklopedike me vlera per lexuesit mbare shqiptare. Artikujt e tua deri me sot nuk kane pasur te bejne fare me enciklopedine, por vetem me perkthime te faqeve angleze, qe lidhen kryesisht me administrimin (bllokimin dhe cbllokimin e perdoruesve). Je mbajtes i titullit byrokrat, qe kurre nuk na e ke shpjeguar se kush ta ka dhene. Pervec kesaj shefi yt, 18-vjecari Jon Harald Søby nuk ka aspak te drejte ti akordoj nje bashkemoshatari me banim ne Kanada, (Dori ka pohuar hapur se nuk eshte krenar per origjinen e tij, por per ato qe shkruan... shiko ketu) te drejten absolute per mbikqyrjen e ketij projekti me shume vlera domethenese per te ardhmen. Meqenese Dori pretendon te jete nga Tirana (?), atehere pse nuk shkruan artikuj qe lidhen me qytetet e Shqiperise? Pse nuk ka asnje administrator me prejardhje nga Shqiperia?. Pse Dori edhe nje redaktori te vetem nga Shqiperia e bllokoi dhe ja hoqi titullin administrator, ndonese ky perdorues ka njohuri te thella dhe nje pervoje shumevjecare jo vetem administrative, por edhe enciklopedike. Ku jane faktet konkrete dhe jo shfaqesime te pa bazuara, cfare jane ato shpifje administratoresh me prejardhje jo nga Shqiperia me konto te shumefishta? Akuzat e bera prej ketyre redaktoreve jane thjesht per te rruajtur te drejten e mbikqyrjes se ketij projekti nga ky grup njerezish, pjese e te cilit eshte dhe i ashtuquajturi Dori (adnistraDori) gjoja nga Tirana, qe nuk eshte krenar se vjen prej andej. Uni 13 Shtator 2006 08:15 (UTC) ------------------ *Do ti pergjigje une Puntori pyetjeve tua:: #Sa i përket bllokimit tënd erdhi si pasojë e "dëshirës" tënde sepse ti fillove shkatrrimin e projektit me sharje e shum gjëra. Si stë vjen turp të e fyesh një njeri e pastaj do diskutim. Kush mendon që je ti? Gjeniu? :Pastaj ti je përdoruesi KarL , Shqiptari dhe Uni dhe menjëherë u kyçe me karl dhe rifillove të i postosh Breshkat me të qirë ndaj administruesve dhe fillove të shkatrërrosh edhe Wikibooks. :Ty të duket vetja gjeni e ne jemi cunga? Populli tek ne thot: Ngadal beg se ka hendek. #Vlerësimi yt si i pa aft për të shkruar artikuj enciklopedik ndoshta mund të jet i vërtetë jo vetëm sipas jush por nga tëgjith (edhe pse une skam mendim te till), por që Dori nuk ka ngritur lavdërata në këtë drejtim e as që ka poshtëruar të tjerët. Ti e ke bërë këtë, ke humbur më shum kohë ne fyerje se sa në punë edhe pse nuk e nënçmoj punën që ke bërë. Ti je punëtor i mirë por një njeri i pa cipë që nuk respekton askend veç vetes tënde edhe pse ky është një projekt kolektiv. :Unë të garantoj ti fshija Dorit 10 artikuj vetëm arsyeto këtë akt dhe ai as edhe një reagim të vogël nuk do e bëj.- kjo e bën për tani adminitrues të paqt. Ti për një kategori që të kam fshirë edhe atë pa kurfar qëllimi ke arritur në këtë pozitë. #Sa i përket postimeve enciklopedike edhe ti ja marr shum me kategorizime, ndarje dhe tema që nuk ke njohuri themelore por vetëm me të dëgjuar, por sjam kundër kësaj sepse ke punuar. Ska të keqe kjo, sa i përket mendimit tim sepse kur një temë është e hapur më leht e ka një që ka njohuri të e përpunojë dhe plotësojë. :Problemi është se ti për këso gjëra që ke bërë vetë akuzon të tjerët. # Deklarata e tij se kombësia nuk është zgjedhje personale nuk nënkupton se ai nuk do të donte të ishte shqipëtarë, mos manipulo sepse nuk është mire. :Meqë je aq i përpik po të pyes ty: Ti vet zgjodhe të ishe shqipëtarë apo linde i tillë? :Apo ti zgjodhe të lindësh në Shqipëri e jo në Maqedoni? #Sa i përket Burokratisë mendoj se puna e bën të veten edhe ti do të bëheje burokrat nëse do të punoje dhe do të ishe korrekt, pa fyerje dhe nënçmime. #Ti po i ndan administruesit, ke tendenca lokalizimi, po të bëhesh ti burokrat do e bëje :Wikipedia Shqipëria - e jo në gjuhën shqipe (sepse ti vet ke deklaruar se vetëm ti jë shqipëtar këtu, duke mos llogaritur përodruesin Shqiptari, që je ti). :Lokalizimi është kundër këtij projekti, dhe unë jam kundër sepse ndjehem 100% shqiptar, pa asnjë njoll. #Sa i përket administruesve, ti kishe rastin të punoje dhe të e Tiranizoje vikipedian (kërkoj ndjesë nga Tiranasit se skam gjë kundër tyre e as kundër asnjë provincë e vendi shqipëtarë). Ti me punë do arrije të e pasuroje Wikipedian me materiale të mira, se ne spo dimë dhe më pas të na mësoje qetë dhe më pas me besimin që do të fitoje do ta kishim larguar dorin me vota kundër dhe ti do bëheje burokrat, por me fyerje populli thot: Kërkon brirë e mbetet pa veshë. (Puntori 13 Shtator 2006 08:40 (UTC)) * A nuk ishe ti i pari qe e filloi grindjen kur shuajte redaktimin e uni te shqiptarit apo ku di une se per cilin e ke fjalen. * A nuk ishe ti ai qe e bllokoi i pari unin para se ai te bllokonte ty? * A nuk je ti ai qe fut gjithe keto mosmarreveshje midis autoreve me pretendimin se je me i ditur (kujto konflikte te ndryshme si pshm informmatika, islamizmi, kategorite e shume te tjera? * Po e drejta ime qe te mbroj shqiptaret nga Shqiperia eshte e drejte dhe ti nuk ma heq dot. * Sepse kjo Wikipedia nuk mund dhe as qe mund te drejtohet vetem nga administratore shqiptare me prejardhe jo nga Shqiperia. Sepse ata dine shume gjera qe te tjeret nuk mund ti dine se duhet te kene studjuar ne universitetet e Shqiperise. Kush eshte ndonjeri prej tyre ketu? Ma thuaj me fakte. * Por edhe nqs. te tjeret ty te dergojne foto me qirje ato nuk do te thone se duan te qijne me verte t, ato jane thjesht sa per te thene qe nuk je ne vije te drejte dhe po abuzon me postin qe sapo e more. * Konfliktet apo luftrat me fjale qe keni midis jush i keni provokuar vete dhe nuk po doni ti zbusni se jeni kokeforte dhe nuk beni tolerime. * Mesohuni te jeni shoqeror dhe jo nxites te zenkave te padobishme per asnje njeri normal. *Mos e mohoni prejardhjen tuaj (nuk e kam me ty o puntor), se nuk e fshuhni dot. Ato njerzit ei kane te shkruara ne balle. Te gjithe jemi shqiptare dhe keshtu duhet te mbetemi... -------- Përgjigje:: 1. Jo nuk isha i pari që filloi grindjen. I thash përdoruesit Uni: Hape një kërkesë në Wikipedia:Kuvendi dhe kërko largimin tim si administrues, ai e fshehi ketë shenim dhe filloi grindjet. 2.Bllokimi erdhi pas shum sharjesh dhe ai e kthei me 8 bllokime tjera dhe vazhdoi me administruesit tjer sharjet. 3.Asnjëher nuk kam pasur mosmarveshje përveç me TY që je UNI me Shqipratin dhe KarL që i përdor TI. 4.Edhe une i mbroj shqipëtarët nga shqiperia por nuk i shaj të tjerët, kurse ti i shanë.(më lart nuk thua që je UNI tash e pranon me këtë pyetje, dhe kjo menyra për t'u fshehur të bën manipulues dhe jo njeri të ndershëm). 5.Une kam studjuar shqip dhe më kan ligjëruar akademik nga Shqipëria si Sotiraq Dhamo (kryetar i shoqatës së kontabilistëve të Shqipërisë) etj. 6.Foto të tilla tregojnë se je i pa pjekur për të punuar në bashkësi dhe kur ti don të e qish qoft edhe simbolikisht ndokend atëhere do të jesh i qir. Pranoje tash këtë gjendje që vet e reproduktove. 7.Ti je Uni e pranove më sipër, ti nuk ke konflikt vetëm me mua sepse po të ishte ashtu nukt të do ishte asgje dhe une do ta pësoja largimin e jo ti. 8.Mua me thua apo vetes sate sa i përket zënkave? Unë u zuna gati me tëgjith administruesit apo ti? Spot kuptoj. 9.Në asnjë moment nuk e kam mohuar prejardhjen time, e as luftën time për një shqipëri të madhe. (2001 Komuna e Likovës, Llojan , Vaksinc, Slupçan... ) 10. Cdo herë që diskuton vendoje identin se kush je mos u fsheh sepse fshehja ta zvoglon burrërinë dhe krenarinë. (Puntori 13 Shtator 2006 09:18 (UTC)) * Qe fillove i pari ajo nuk ka diskutim dhe pike. * Qe mendon se te kane share ate e di ti se pse dhe cfare ke bere. * Ti nuk mund te shfaqesohesh me sharjet e te tjereve perderisa ato i shan edhe vete dhe i merr neper goje neper diskutime. E ca mendon ti se mund te presesh nga sharjet e tua? Mos do qe njerzit te heshtin?. Jo more puntor se njerzit nuk jane aq te humbur ashtu si mund te dukenm ty. * Me thuaj nje rast qe ti ke mbrojtur ndonje shqipar nga Shqiperia. * Mos u trego kaq i hapur, kjo te perket ty dhe vetem ty. * Te ofroj mbyllje te ketij diskutimi sa bajat aq dhe te bezdisshem. * Fshiji budallalliqet nga faqet se do qesin te tjeret ne internet ------------------ #Tek faqja e diskutimeve e Bet 0 thua se sje Uni dhe ketu e pranon, ska dert. #Po une jam nga Maqedonia dhe ti ke thene se eshte kjo fyerje per Wikipedian dhe krenari eshte se ti je nga Shqiperia - lokalizim i thojn kesaj, ose vet dashuri - narcizem. #Posto sharjet e mia, ose vendose lidhjen me link. #Po une pse te mbroj? Nga kush? Mos i ka sulmuar ndokush? O njeri ne jemi shqipetar more, ku e ke mendjen ti a e din cka je duke bere? Don te na lokalizosh. #Si mendon i hapur? Shpjegoje. #Une te kam ofruar mbyllje ne fillim para se te shaheshe. Nese te kujtohet thash kerko te me hiqet privilegji dhe nese e shohin te arsyeshme letma hjekin. Pse e grise shenimin? #Jo ore i mencur keto rrin keshtu. Le ti qesin. Puna ja vlem me shum se barra. Ti e bere kete tash pesoje. (edhe une qe u mora me ty po e pesoj, por po duroj). P.S. Mos e fsheh identitein por paraqite ja keshtu: se kte une e kam postuar --> (Puntori 13 Shtator 2006 09:40 (UTC)) Puntori (i mohuar) Fyerje apo sharjet ne drejtim te nje perdoruesi duhen ndeshkuar duke filluar pikesepari analizen e nje dokumentimi te materialeve te redaktuara nga perdoruesit qe zihen me njeri-tjetrin. Dikush tjeter duhet te nderhyje menjehere kur dy persona me funksione administrative fillojne te grinden. Eshte mese normale qe edhe grindje do te kete se kjo eshte e pashmangshme. Duhet dikush ta uli koken i pari kur fillon grindja dhe ai duhet te jete ai qe e ndjen veten fajtor. Por kur kemi te bejme me persona qe nuk e kuptojne dot se jane ne gabim atehere kryeadministratoret duhet tja bllokojne konton fajtorit per nje kohe te mjaftueshme per tu qetesuar. Se ka disa punetore qe nuk dine as te ulin nervat por fillojne dhe hiqen sikur ata dhe vetem ata jane te zotet e wikipedias. Votimi # Dori | Diskuto 9 Shtator 2006 17:33 (UTC) # --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 9 Shtator 2006 20:28 (UTC) # --bet_0 10 Shtator 2006 09:03 (UTC) # --Hipi Zhdripi 10 Shtator 2006 13:12 (UTC) # --Mig 13 Shtator 2006 09:14 (UTC) Reagime Dan (i mohuar) Eshte vandalist dhe nje perorues qe shfrytezon titullin si administrator per te bllokuar perdorues te tjere qe nuk i shkojne pas avazit. I nderuari perdoruesi me nofkat Hipi Zhdripi, Shpiuni, Dan etj., je nga ata persona qe hedhin gurin dhe fshehin doren, ai asnjehere nuk ka dashur te behet dikush administrator, sepse i frigohet perballjes ideologjike. Eshte njeri qe ka nxitur gjithmone grindjet, ne vend qe te perpiqet ti zbuse ato, mban qendrime asnjanese, zoteria nuk luan ndonje rol organizativ por nje roj percares. Ai shpedoron postin qe ka marre nga byrokrati Dori, duke vepruar totalisht jashte regullave dhe normave te moralit njerezor. Eshte ky qe i nxit grindjet ne vend qe te mundohet ti eleminoje ato, eshte ai qe gris faqet e redaktuesve ne kohen kur ata nuk ndodhen per nje kohe te gjate prezent, eshte ai qe bllokon faqet shqiptare duke i prere rrugen redaktimit te tyre, neper diskutime nuk le njeri pa marre neper goje, Eshte ai qe ka bllokuar pa te drejte perdorues me prejardhje nga Shqiperia, sepse i frigohet aftesive dhe formimit te tyre shkollor dhe intelektual, e nese keto nuk te mjaftojne, kam plot dijeni te tjera rreth veprimtarise se tij jo frytdhenese, nje veprimatari anti-shoqerore Votimi # Dori | Diskuto 9 Shtator 2006 17:33 (UTC) # Puntori | (Puntori 9 Shtator 2006 17:51 (UTC)) # --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 9 Shtator 2006 20:28 (UTC) # --bet_0 10 Shtator 2006 09:06 (UTC) # --Mig 13 Shtator 2006 09:15 (UTC) Reagime Përdoruesi:Mig (i mohuar) Për shkak të largimit të administruesve nga veprimi aktiv në wikipedia kërkoj që t'i largohen privilegjet përdoruesve (nga Puntori e panënshkruar, lëvizur nga Dori | Diskuto 6 Nëntor 2007 00:27 (UTC)) Votimi * - përdoruesi më nuk është në dijeni për rjedhën e wikipedia shqip.(Puntori 5 Nëntor 2007 13:42 (UTC)) * - Ti leme vend te tjerve. Kur te kthehen mund te vendosin prape kandidaturen. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 5 Nëntor 2007 14:47 (UTC) * Edhe se nuk jane aktiv, ata duhet ti mbajne privilegjet, ndoshta kthehen apet, ne as nje projekt wikimedisë qe e kam vizitua nuk i heqin te drejtat, edhe se kanë qenë joaktiv, por e bojne nje shenim, qe admini nuk eshte ne moment aktiv, sa do admina ti ken projekti, kjo nuk fol kundert qe tjerte te kandidohen dhe te votohen, na kemi 9 admina, patem 7, u dok se jemi bol, por pasi 2 ishin joaktiv, Aeternus dhe Eagleal u propozuan dhe u votuan, keshtu si thash, funksionon edhe se doket qe kemi bol ose teper. Shkrujta pak si shume. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 5 Nëntor 2007 18:26 (UTC) :: Edhe nese kthehen ata perseri nuk din me gje per projektin. Struktura ogranizuese e projektit aq shume ka ndryshuar qe nga koha qe keta perdorues nuk jane aktiv saqe projekti me per keto eshte i huaj. Perndryshe skam asgje kunder ketyre personave e as kunder askujt sepse asnje nga ju nuk e njoh. Pershendetje. (Puntori 5 Nëntor 2007 20:05 (UTC)) ::: Mos u bon si LM, une nuk thash asgje qe ke dicka kunder atineve, dhe e di qe nuk na njeh neve dhe e di se sa u ndryshua wikipedia shqip, por kjo apet se apet nuk eshte arsyje qe te iu heken privilegjet. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 5 Nëntor 2007 20:24 (UTC) :::Te lutem mos me krahaso me perdoruesin LM se as sjam as nuk behem si ai. (pjesa tjeter e diskutimit mund te shkruhej edhe pa ate te paren, sepse kur permendet emri im me te tijin me ngrehen nervat). (Puntori 6 Nëntor 2007 08:37 (UTC)) :::: - Shtes e vogel. O Kosi! Lene o ti, mos e ban ma kos ktu! Puntori, patjeter nuk je as nuk mund te bahesh si un ti e askush tjeter. Ti s´ke emer personal ktu, po nji nofk! Permbaju se vertets! Ruji nervat per ndokend e gja tjeter! Leke Mjeku 6 Nëntor 2007 22:11 (UTC) * Nuk shoh se paraqet ndonjë problem. Dori | Diskuto 6 Nëntor 2007 00:22 (UTC) ---- ** Nuk pati votat e nevojshme (2 për, 3 kundër). Dori | Diskuto 20 Nëntor 2007 00:54 (UTC) Përdoruesi:Joni (i mohuar) Për shkak të largimit të administruesve nga veprimi aktiv në wikipedia kërkoj që t'i largohen privilegjet përdoruesve (nga Puntori e panënshkruar, lëvizur nga Dori | Diskuto 6 Nëntor 2007 00:27 (UTC)) Votimi * - përdoruesi më nuk është në dijeni për rjedhën e wikipedia shqip. (Puntori 5 Nëntor 2007 13:42 (UTC)) * - E njejta arsye lart. Te njejtat shenime. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 5 Nëntor 2007 14:47 (UTC) * Shiko larte. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 5 Nëntor 2007 18:26 (UTC) * Nuk shoh se paraqet ndonjë problem. Dori | Diskuto 6 Nëntor 2007 00:22 (UTC) ---- ** Nuk pati votat e nevojshme (2 për, 2 kundër). Dori | Diskuto 20 Nëntor 2007 00:54 (UTC)